The cross
by bellaedward247love
Summary: Izzy Swam is your adverage teenage girl, only with the exeptional gift that she can see the dead. Mediator/Twilight cross.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest story so this is just the prolunge to see what you guys think. wink**

**_My name is Isabella, Izzy, Bella, Swan. My mother, Renee, and I used to live in a apartment in New York. My father, Charlie, died wheni was 6. So now 10 years later I am sitting on a plane on my way to my new home. Renee had married Phil Dwyer a man who lived in sunless Forks, Washington. Not only did I know have to live with him, but his three sons, Emmett, Seth and David._**

**_I was really in a huge fit about moving out here. To be honest i was sorta happy. Back home I had one friend, Rosalie, and she was moving with us since here ffather and mother had died as well in a car accident not to long ago. Me and Rose were complete opposites, she was tall, blonde, drop dead super-model gorgeous, while I was adverage height, with plain brown hair and plain looks. But there was thing that set me aside from all the other people in the world... I could see dead people._**

**Please read and review! Remeber this is like just something to give you info, don't worry Edward, Jacob, Alice and Jasper are all part of this story.**


	2. The new life

**This is the first offical chapter of The Cross. Enjoy!**

"Bella, you- who." Rosalie, my best friend said as she waved her hand in my face.

"Huh, What?" I said.

"You dosed off. I figured I could either leave you on the plane or wake you up." She smiled down at me. I looked around at the empty plane. 6 hours of riding in it and I was ready to jump out the damn window.

"Come on, I'm sure Mom will be waiting." We exited the plane into the terminal, only to be greeted by my three stepbrothers, stepfather and my mother holding a sign that read 'Welcome home Isabella and Rosalie!'. I felt my face turn beat red.

"Oh sweetie." My mother cooed at me as Rose and I made our way towards the happy group.

"Mom, what's with the sign." I groaned, while ripping the sign out of the boys' hands. She gave me a pleading look.

"Izzy, honey lighten up." Phile said to me as he slung his arm around me. I felt the urge to shake it off but then reminded myself that I had promised my mom I would be on my best behavior. It's that I didn't like Phil, it's just he could never replace my dad.

"Hey Rose." Emmett said dumbly. The look on his fase was one of lust. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever Emmett. So Ma, can we check out the house now?" Phil and the boys seemed to be shocked that my mother let another person other then her own daughter call her "ma", but that's just the way its always been. Rosalie's story is a tragic one, and in the end she ended up with me and my mother.

"Sure sweety, lets just go get your lugage." My mother and Phil lead us to the bagage claim area, were none of the men would let my mother, Rose or me carry anything. I was frustrated easily by this. Growing up, I did everything for myself, without anyones help.

The car we walked to was a powder blue, kia minivan. I sighed. There was practically no room. Emmett and Seth cramped into the back, leaving one open seat. I wasn't going to make Rosalie sit next to Emmett who she dispised. So, there I was an Izzy Swan sandwich, with David, Rose, My mom and Phil comfortable, when we pulled into the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was two stories, 19th century. The paint was a light grey and the windows big and open. There was a garden that lined the long driveway, with the exception of the small patches of wild flowers here and there. Trees toward as high as the house, providing a nice shade over the front yard. My hopes seemed to lift slightly. Then not two seconds after that the sun was gone. I sigh came from Rose, I glanced to see she was looking at the sky as well.

"Cheer up girls, I think you will like it here." Phil said peppy. The boys looked at him as if he had grown two heads. I could feel the tension, we weren't wanted here. And that was the way it would always be. Or at least for soem of them. David turned around in his seat to face me completly.

"Izzy, if you want I could show you to your room. There is some pretty cool historical facts about it. Like did you know back in teh 1800's, this house used to be a hotel." The reddish brown haired boy smiled at me. I looked back at him and attempted a smile.

"I think my mom wanted to show Rose and me our rooms, but thanks David, maybe some other time on the facts though."

"Ok." HE jumped out of the car and ran towards the house. Rose and me were teh last ones out of the car. She laughed, "You know what you just got yourself into right?" she questioned through her giggles. I smacked her arm. Emmett and Seth managed to get all the bags into the house on one trip. After we were sure they hadn't forogten anything, we allowed Mom to take us on a tour of the house. The kitchen was Phil's favorite place, you could as soon as you stepped into teh doorway, all he did was go on and on about his cooking. My mother did agree that it was better then hers, which wasn't saying much. I did have to admit, It was all as great as the outside, maybe even better. We tehn moved to teh living room, which we had already seen when we came in, but Mom wanted us to see the pictures and other stuff she had around. My mind was fuzzy with all teh new information, or maybe it was the lack of sleep but I was glad when we finally made it up the stairs to Rose's room first.

"Oh my god." Rosalie whispered. The room was perfect for her. The walls were white, with pink and green bedroom supplies everywhere. The bed was a for post with a canapy over it. She giggled like a little girl on christmas and danced to teh center of the room. I could tell what she was thinking 'Screw Forks, I'll just stay in here.' Mom showed her the closet that both of us would share. She screamed. It was as big as the room the both of us had shared. There was also some clothes that neither of us owned, but proabably someone had bought, I groaned. Just what I needed, someone to inspire Rose's shopping.

"Here we can go through here to your room Izzy." My mom said leading me through the mass of clothes and to a door.

I was amazed by the room. What excatly like Rose's only everything was either blue or brown. The bed was a four post, as well but instead of a canapy there were blue and brown scarfs handing down the post. I smiled hugely.

"Look out the window dear," Phil said. I nodded but when I turned I wished I hadn't. There sitting on the window seat was a boy, proabably 18 or 19. He was gorgous and also my worst fear because even in the end I knew I was the only one who could see him, because he was dead.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post this. My life is like a tornato, so bare with me. Please read and review! I need at least 4 to have the inspiration to type another chapter.**


	3. Ghost galore

**Chapter Two! Yeah! But I still need more reviews. And now the story.**

_Previous_

_And even I knew I was the only one that could see him._

BPOV

Most people can't see the dead, in fact, I think I'm the only one. It all started when I was two. My mother would stay at home with me while my dad would go to work. I was eating lunch when I saw the girl, she stood at the top of the stairs, crying. I used my babble of words to point to her. My mother however saw nothing, she thought simply that it was a child thing. And so as the years went by, I learned to not say anything. The only person who really knows is Rosalie. When we were twelve, she took me to a fair, with the rides and the people who could read your palms. The old lady who had read mine just about fell out of her chair.

_"You see the dead." She whispered, her eyes wide. Rose's widened too, only with excitement._

_"Wow, like a ghost whisperer?" She asked. The lady shook her head. Slowly she made her way away from the table and over the a book shelf, were she pulled out a book. Flipping the pages expressionless, she came to one, sitting down and having me and Rose come closer. _

_"You young lady, are a Mediator. Their a special group of people who can see the dead and communicate with them. It is their job to make sure that the souls are safe and that they go to the right places, heaven or hell. You must do whatever it is that will make them rest in peace." After that she shooed us off. We walked for a few mintues in silence before Rose spoke._

_"How long?"_

_"What?"_

_"How long have you had this secret, how long have you been seeing the dead?"_

_I sighed. "It happened ten years ago, I knew that if I told anyone that they would think I was crazy. So it's been a hard secret but know you know. It wouldn't suprise me if you ran from me or called me a looney tune-"_

_She laughed, "Silly Izzy, I think it's cool, and that you can help them is awesome, I want to help. But no adult should know." We swore on that._

So My mom never knew. Rosalie and I were always in trouble with being late for classes or there would be a fire at a building and only the two of us were there. Yeah that was great. When we were getting ready to leave for Forks, I prayed every night that there wouldn't be ghost here and that I could have a normal junior, and senior year.

The ghost just stared at me as I rushed the two parents out of the room. My mom was already conserned, "Oh Izzy, not again." I shook her off, "I think I'm really tired Mom, Just have wake me up for dinner." And with that last incouragement they were gone.

I rushed to Rose's door. I pounded on the door. "If this is one of the boys I swear to god--, Oh hey Izzy." She smiled at me, then she got the look on my face.

"Where is she?" "Actually, it's a he, and he's in my room." She rushed past me with me hot on her heal.

"Ok dude, what are you doing here?" She snarled at the spot I pointed to were the ghost still sat. He looked innocently up at us.

"Me?" He asked in a sweet, musical voice. His green eyes stared into mine and the bronze hair on his head was a mess.

"Yes you." The beautiful face was shocked.

"You can see me?"

"Well I can, she can just here you." I replied

"How?"

"I'm a Mediator, and since Rose helps me out so much , she learned how to pick up supernatral voices, were a duo team."

"So what is your names Misses?"

Rosalie butted in, "Oh no you don't, Your suppose to be dead so why are you still here?" She sounded angrier then she had ever been.

"How should I know? By the way, my name is Edward." He semed so perfect, sweet and a gentleman. What could happen if I did have this ghost in my room, talk about awkward.

"I'm Izzy, and this is my room now so you might want to scram. I don't plan on sharing my room with another person, let alone a ghost of the opposite sex." I could feel the heat of blush rush to my checks. My arms crossed over my chest, trying to look as if i was angry and had a point. Hopefully he couldn't see through this.

"I don't seem to know what you mean," One perfect eyebrow cocked to the side, "I have been here for many years, while this is your first time here, so why don't you move Ms. Izzy - what does that stand for anyways?" He smirked as he changed the subject, thinking he had caught me.

"Isabella, which I have people who aren't my friends call me, which you would be in that catagory."

"And I'm Rosalie, and I don't even like you so don't talk to me." She said.

"No need to be rude ladies, I'm sure there is some way for us to work this out." Edward walked over towards us and smiled, "After all what trouble can I be, I'm dead." The two words seemed so easy to come out of his lips. "I'm dead" I'd heard that so many times, but for it to come from this angel, it hurt.

I mentally slapped myself. What was I doing? He's a ghost, dead, deceaded, gone, buh bye. Even so why was there this small feeling?

"Like Isabella said earlier, she isn't going to share a room with a male ghost, so if you don't go now we will have to take action." And with those last words and a simple nod, Edward was gone, but I had the feeling I would see him again.

The two of us stared at the empty room for what seemed like years before I broke the silence.

"What now?"

"Well, what did he look like?"

I knew this would be easy to say, it was already implanted into my brain. "He was cute, in a way. Bronze hair, green eyes, and dressed in clothes from the 1800's I would say." Rose considered this for a second and then headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Not me, we, We're going to see what David knows on this house and who died here."

**I'm so happy, I was able to come up with two chapters in two days, yay! Btw, I still need more reviews, and I know I'm mean cause I left a cliffie, you'll get over i (wink wink)**


End file.
